Question: $\dfrac{1}{6} + \dfrac{2}{12} = {?}$
Answer: ${\dfrac{1}{6}}$ ${\dfrac{2}{12}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 2}{6 \times 2}}$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 1}{12 \times 1}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{2}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{2}{12}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{2} + {2}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{4}{12}$